


My Fairytail Romance- StiLu Vs NaLu

by Petri808



Series: True Love [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, Dragon Force - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic-Users, New Dragon Slayer, Romance, Sex, friendships, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Natsu takes off after the Tartaros incident leaving Lucy broken hearted.  Seizing the opportunity, Sting comes along and steals her heart.  He takes her on a whirlwind romance catering to her every want and desire, even making her a dragon slayer.  But what will happen when Natsu finally returns and learns he may have lost his best friend for good?  StiLu vs NaLu.  Who will win in the end?





	

Magic Games Wizard Ball….

 

“Hey Rogue, what’s the blondes name, the one from Fairytail?” 

“Who Lucy?” “Why”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Nothing, I know that look in your eye, I think she’s with Natsu.”

“Maybe, for now…”

 

~~~

 

Shortly after the Tartaros Incident happened and Fairytail disbanded, Natsu and Happy take off leaving Lucy behind broken hearted. Lonely, Lucy tries to move on.  She takes a job interning with Sorcerers Weekly and moves to Crocus where they are headquartered.  One day on a photo shoot she runs into a familiar face.

“Hey Blondie!” she hears turning around.

“You’re Sting right, from Sabertooth.”

“Yup that’s me!” He smirks at her with his hands on his hips.

“What are you doing here?” She asks

“I’m here for a photo shoot, something about the hottest wizards or most desirable wizards.”

“Really, well um, I’m actually the assistant to the reporter.   So I guess I’ll be working with you today.” She blushes. _‘Why am I blushing?’_ she thinks to herself. _‘He’s hot that’s why’_ her conscious reminds her as she stares at his abs.

Walking up to her he grabs her hand, brings it up to his lips and kisses it, “Well Blondie, I look forward to it.” Winking at her, she blushes a deeper red.

“My names Lucy not Blondie,” is all she can stammer back

“I like Blondie better.” He quips and walks away waving. She watches as his hair blows in the breeze, his back muscles flexing, and his butt; would be nice to grab she smirks.

 _‘Pull yourself together girl you’ve got a job to do!’_ she screams in her head. 

 

After the photo shoot, Lucy is packing up the equipment when someone grabs her around the waist. She screams as she’s turned around.  “You!”

“Hi Blondie!” he pulls her in tight to him lifting her chin. “How about some dinner, just you and me?”

Stammering and blushing red “I, I have to take the equipment back to the office and..”

“I can help you with that! And then dinner! Come on.” He grabs her bags and slings them over his shoulder still holding one of her hands he pulls her away.  “So where’s the office?”

“Um, a couple of blocks from here.” She points in the general direction. “You can let my hand go now.” She murmurs

“Nah.” He grins down at her.

 

As they walk to the office in silence, she can’t help but feel a little flutter in her stomach. It’s been 4 months since Natsu had left.  She still has feelings for him but, she has been lonely and this guy he’s making her feel…..  _‘He has a nice smile, not to mention again the sexy body. He’s taller too than Natsu.’_   She starts blushing again.  “So Sting, your Sabertooth’s master right?” 

“Yup that’s me! I’m kinda young to be a master but the guys insisted on it since I’m the one that stopped our previous master.”

“Stopped?”

“Yeah. Remember at the magic games. That guy was a bastard.  He tried to kill Lector so I tried to kill him back.  I didn’t kill him but I hurt him pretty bad.  After that he disappeared until Tartaros when he tried to kill Rogue and I but we kicked his butt again cause we’re awesome like that!” He smirked.

Laughing Lucy pokes his side, “Full of yourself aren’t ya?!”

“I have my moments.” He squeezed her hand, “The ladies seem to like it.”

 _‘Ladies?! How many ladies?! Is this guy a creep or what?  No he actually seems nice, just a little Sure of himself.  I Guess when your that good looking its.. What am I thinking!’_   Turning a little pink she utters, “We’re here.” And points to a building

 

After dropping the equipment off at the office they leave. “So Blondie, where’s a nice restaurant to eat at?” 

“Well there’s Shifudo’s.” She suggests but we’d need to dress a little more, nicer to go in.

“I didn’t bring anything fancier than what you see on.” He pouts

Now smirking herself, “Then it’s my turn to have some fun with you!”

“Huh?!” as she drags him towards the shopping district. “Oh no not shopping!” he exclaims

“Yes, shopping we need to find you something to wear. You do want to take me to dinner right?” she gives him puppy eyes.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.  Man you are becoming high maintenance.” He grumbles

“Tch, well if you don’t want to I can just go home and you can go back to your guild…” she pouts

“No, no I want to take you to dinner.”

“Come on then!”

 

Dragging him into a store she heads towards the men’s section. She grabs an outfit she thinks will look good on him and they find the fitting rooms.

Handing it to him, “Okay now go try this on and come out so I can see it.” She points to the room

“Aww, why don’t you just come in with me?” he now gives her the puppy dog eyes.

“Seriously, no!”

“Pleeaasse!!!” he exclaims

“Are you crazy, no!”

“Pleeaasse!” he grins, “I can get louder you know.” Still smirking, “PLEEAASSE!!”

“Fine, just keep you voice down!” She looks to see if anyone is watching

“Yes!” dragging her in to the fitting room with him.

She turns away, “H-hurry and change into the outfit.” She orders him

“Alright, done.” She turns around and her cheeks turn pink again

“You clean up nice!” She stammers.

“Oh yeah, so you think this will work?” he models the outfit for her. The shirt is a white collared button down half sleeved that still shows off his muscular arms, a little tight in the chest area but with his body shape it was very sexy.  Dark gray slacks and black dress shoes complete the look.  He left the first couple of buttons open revealing a smooth chest underneath.

“Y,yes I think so. I’ll wait outside so you can change.” She stammers, cheeks still heated pink 

As she heads out the door of the fitting room he grabs her hand “Don’t leave me, k?”

“I won’t, I’ll be right outside. I promise.”

 

After getting his outfit they leave the store, “We can go to my place to get ready.” 

“Ooh, I get to see your apartment? Moving a little fast for me.”  He teases

“Too fast, your one to speak!”

Taking her hand again much to her chagrin, she leads him towards her apartment. There, she let him use the bathroom first to get ready.  Then it’s her turn.  She chose an Azure blue summer dress falling down to mid-thigh that hugged her at the waist.  The top was a low V halter top style showing off just enough of her chest.  Her hair was pinned up in the back leaving tendrils framing her face in the front.  4 inch black stilettos and a matching necklace finished the look.

Walking out of the bathroom, Sting’s mouth drops. “Wow Blondie, you are gorgeous! Man am I a lucky guy!”

Blushing, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Holding out his arm, she weaves hers through it, “Shall we go?”

“Sure Babe, I am starving!”

“Don’t call me Babe!”

“Blondie.”

“Lucy!”

“I prefer Blondie!”

“I give up!” she sighs. He just laughs

 

As they are seated in the restaurant they turn a few heads. He sits next to her at the table instead of across from her.  Looking around she notices some of the stares, _‘We do make a cute couple_ ’ she thinks to herself.  When the waiter comes Sting orders for both them, _‘Wow, he didn’t even ask me what I wanted! At least what he ordered me sounds good.’_  

From around the room Sting can hear the whispers, _‘Isn’t that Sabertooths master, who’s the gorgeous Blonde with him? I think it’s Lucy, the one from the magic games.  Yeah but wasn’t she with a pink haired boy from Fairytail?  Yeah but that guild disbanded.  Wow well lucky him.  Yeah too bad for the other guy’_ That last comment made him grin.

Seeing the grin on his face, she questions him, “What’s the grin for?”

Taking her hand in his he leans over and whispers in her ear, "I _hear- 'whose the gorgeous blonde with Sabertooths master? That’s Lucy from the magic games. Wow lucky him.’ "_ Making her blush a little.  “I agree, I am a lucky guy” he murmurs.  His mouth so close to her ear, his breath makes her shudder. 

Lucy straightens back up as their food arrives and they start to eat. She tries to change the subject.  “Um so how is Yukino doing?”

“She’s doing just fine.”

“How about Rogue?”

“Why do you care about Rogue?” his question sounding annoyed.

“I, I’m just curious that’s all.” She stammers, “Sting, why did you want to take me out to dinner? We barely even know each other.”

He leans in, staring into her eyes, “You want the truth?” She nods.  “Truth is I remember you from the magic games, thought you were cute and decided if I ran across you again I was going to ask you out on a date.  I was warned then that you and Natsu were an item, but when he took off I thought, maybe I have a chance.”

“Natsu and I weren’t an item.” She flatly responds, her eyes watering just a little.

Sitting back in his chair, “Oh, hey I’m sorry, that’s what people were saying. I didn’t mean to, please don’t tear up, I can’t handle when girls cry.”

“No, I’m fine. I was hurt when Natsu just took off without talking to me but I’m starting to move on…” she looks down.

He turns her head, his blue eyes making contact with hers. “I can help you move on,” he coos to her.  She blushes bright red. 

“L-lets just finish dinner okay.” She utters turning back to her meal.

 

After dinner, he pays for their meal and they start to leave. “Where are you staying tonight?” 

“Actually I hadn’t planned on this so I don’t have anywhere to go.” He pouts

“Well” _‘Sigh, I know I’m going to regret this’_ “You can stay at my place if you want.”

“Really!” He grabs her around the waist lifting her up and spinning her. “You’re so sweet!” Putting her back down but still holding her waist they walk back to her apartment.

 

Back at her place Lucy changes into PJ’s and he puts on his regular clothes. The night is still a little early so she asks if he’d like to watch a movie or something.  “Not really, how bout we just sit here cuddling on the couch?” a grin on his face. 

“I don’t think..” Cutting her off he pulls her onto his lap anyways. 

“So tell me, what have you been up to? Do you really just want to be a reporter?  Don’t you miss being in a guild?”

“I do like being a reporter but I admit I miss being in a guild. I miss having friends around to talk to.”

“So why didn’t you join one after Fairytail…”

“I guess I was still too upset to.”

“How about now? Hey, why don’t you join Sabertooth!  You and Yukino would make an awesome team!  I can see it now the Celestial Spirit girls! No, how about Spirit Sisters! Ah you get the point!”

Lucy starts laughing as Sting looks confused. “You know that actually sounds appealing.”

“Really! Then I’d get to see you all the time too!”

“And you had to go and ruin it…”

“Huh? Wait, Why!?” He cries

Laughing once again, Lucy caresses his cheek, “I’ll think about it.” Yawning, “I’m gonna go to bed, you get to sleep on the couch mister.”

“But it’s cold, and lonely out here.” He pouts.

“Oh well for you.” She hands him blankets and a pillow before walking to her room and closing the door.

 

Lying in bed she ponders over the day. _‘I can’t believe I let him stay here, what was I thinking? You’re attracted to him that’s why.  Hush conscious!  Okay so he is kinda dreamy, he’s just as goofy as Natsu, kinda self-centered but still sweet, and a little brighter than Natsu in the intellectual department which is nice.  He sure knows how to sweet talk a girl too….. Okay that’s enough I need to get to sleep already!’_ Sighing she turns over on her side, hugging her pillow then falls asleep.

 

A couple of hours later she wakes up feeling like someone’s in the bed with her. She realizes there’s an arm around her waist so she turns her head and sees blonde hair.  “Sting! What are you doing in my bed!?” Realizing she can see his bare chest, “Oh my God and your naked!” she yells as she turns red. 

“I was lonely on the couch so I came in here.” He murmurs. “You’re so warm…” he falls back asleep.

“Sting! Sting!” _‘Ugh he’s out cold.’_ Sneaking a peak below she braces herself _. ‘At least he’s got boxers on’._   Trying to wriggle out of his arms all he does is tighten his grip.  She gives up.  Sigh _‘I’m stuck but it’s also kinda nice too, just like when Natsu would…’_ so she tries to go back to sleep.

_‘Blondie, I don’t want to leave, I wanna stay here with you…. No I don’t have to go back to my guild yet.. Their fine without me for now. Come with me then…  Be my gir….’_

Blushing, _‘Oh my God he’s talking about me in his sleep! It’s kinda sweet though.  Did he just say be my girl?  Crap I’m starting to have feeling for him too!  Maybe I should give him a chance… Sigh’_  The thoughts run rampant through Lucy’s mind until she finally drifts off to sleep.

 

The next morning, Sting is actually up first. _‘I can’t believe she let me stay in her bed. What if it’s because Natsu did this with her! No don’t think about that cause you’re just going to get upset.  It’s so cute that she turned over and is now cuddled into my chest!’_   He looks down at her smiling. _‘She’s even adorable when she sleeps… Man, I had just planned to take her out on a date but now, I think I’m starting to really fall for her..’_   He sighs. 

 

Stirring, Lucy slowly opens her eyes and is looking into blue ones. Startled, _‘Oh damn I cuddled into his chest while I slept! He was nice and warm and it felt so good, Stop thinking about it!’_ “Oh, I’m sorry.” She stammers trying to push back but his grip on her tightens. 

“Good morning beautiful.” He smiles.

Blushing she murmurs back, “Good morning.”   Still staring into his eyes she whispers, “You know, you were talking in your sleep last night.”

“What was I saying?” his eyes grew a little wide _‘Crap I didn’t know I talked in my sleep!’_

“You said Blondie I don’t want to leave. I wanna stay with you. No I don’t have to go back yet. Come with me.  Be my girl.”

“I, I said all that huh?” She nods.  “A,are you sure?”  She nods again. _‘Oh shit’_ “I um..”  Lucy puts a finger to his lips to silence him.

“I was thinking, maybe you were right. I want to be in a guild again so maybe I’ll take your offer and join Sabertooth.”

He sat up, “Really?!”

Propping herself up with her arm, “Really.” She nods. “But no funny business mister!  If you ever hope to win me over you need to take it slower, you’re kinda smothering.”

Grinning, “I’ll try.” He runs his hands through his hair.  “So when do you want to join?”

“How about now?”

“Done! Need help packing? I can have it all arranged for you.”

“That’s sweet of you. I guess I’ll let you help me pack.  But first I need to go give my resignation at the paper and tell my landlord I’m leaving.  In the meantime why don’t you send your guild a message or something to let them know what’s going on.”

“I’ll send Rogue a message, I left him in charge while I was out. I’m so excited!”

“Calm down boy, remember slower.”

“Right! Sorry.” He grins _‘Boy he’s cute when he’s excited’_

 

A week later, Sting ordered a carriage and driver for him and Lucy to take back to the guild. Her possessions all packed up and loaded.  As they start to move, Sting’s motion sickness takes over.  Laughing at him, “I forgot you get motion sickness too like Natsu.” 

“Blondie don’t laugh it’s not funny” he whines, pouting while curling into a ball.

Still laughing she coos too him soothingly, “Come lie down and put your head in my lap.” She pats the bench next to her and he obeys.  As soon as he puts his head down, she starts to run her fingers through his hair, she strokes his head and starts humming a soothing lullaby.

 

 _‘This is making me feel a lot better’_ he thinks to himself. _‘Did she do this for him?! Stop it Sting, don’t think about that!’_ No longer in a full fetal position his body starts to relax as she continues petting his head. Smiling he closes his eyes and starts to drift off. _‘She has no idea how much she’s making me fall in love with her right now..’_ are his last thoughts before he falls into a deep sleep. She smiles down at him. _‘He has no idea how much he’s making me fall in love with him right now....’_

 

It takes about a day to reach the Sabertooth guild. Sting slept the entire trip.  When the carriage stops, Lucy tries to wake him up.  “Sting, we’re here.  Sting?” _‘Wow he’s out cold’._ She kisses his forehead and he immediately opens his eyes.

 

“Did you just?”

“Were here.” She smiles at him

“Wow, I’ve never traveled so peacefully before. Are you an angel?”  He purrs

“Yeah you’re blonde angel.” Lucy giggles

Popping into a sitting position, he wraps his arms around her and dips her, “You are such a tease! I should punish you!” he smirks at her.

“Right, punish me ho..” He kisses her, on the lips, she tenses and relaxes immediately. Releasing her she’s still dazed, just staring up at him. _‘He kissed me, I can’t believe he just. W-why am I so okay with this? It was my first real kiss and yet it felt so right…’_

“Come on my Blonde Angel; let’s go meet your new family.” All she could do was nod.

 

Holding her around the waist he leads her to the guild door kicking it open, “We’re back!” He yells as people start to gather around. “This is Lucy, some of you might remember her from Fairytail.  She’s going to join our guild!  You all be nice to her or else!” He then calls to a couple of members and tells them to unload the carriage and take the belongings to his room. 

Coming out of the stupor she stammers, “Wait I’m not staying in your room?!”

“She can stay in mine, there’s a second bed.” Walks up Yukino smiling

“Yukino!” Lucy wriggles out of Stings arms and hugs her. “It’s nice to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you too.” She smiles.

Sting a little irritated redirects them to take the belongings to Yukino’s room instead. He then walks up to the two girls putting his arms back around Lucy’s waist, “Yeah well it’s only temporary cause I still plan to win you over remember.”  He grumbles

“Yes yes, I know.” She rolls her eyes causing Yukino to giggle. Just then Rogue walks up with Frosch and Lector.

“Hey Lucy been awhile; I see he actually convinced you to join.”

“Hi Rogue! Yeah I caved in; he does know how to sweet talk a girl!” Bending down, “Hi Lector and Frosch!” she hugs them, “Aww, It’s kinda nice to see exceeds, I missed having Happy around.” She pouts. 

Cutting them all off Sting starts to drag Lucy away with him, “We have business to discuss in my office so if you’ll all excuse us. Rogue you come too.” As he pulls on her hand, “Come on let’s make you an official member.”  Yukino just giggles as Lucy mouths to her, _‘Save me!’_ trying not to laugh herself.

 

Now in his office, Sting helps her remove the Fairytail emblem. A little sad to see it go but she’s also excited for this new adventure.  He then asks her where she wants her new guild mark to be.  She tells him to put it on her left thigh.  Once marked he finally lets her go get settled so she walks out looking for Yukino’s room.

“I can’t believe you convinced her to come here.” Remarks Rogue

“It was actually easier than I thought it would be.”

“Does she know you took that photo shoot thing to see her?”

“Nope.”

“Well don’t do anything stupid to chase her away.”

“I don’t plan to.” He growled. “So anyways I learned that she and Natsu were never an item though I could tell she had feelings for him.  But when he dug out on her he broke her heart.  She seemed lonely so when I suggested joining a guild and being around friends again it made sense to her.”

“Smart thinking.”

“She’s more amazing than I could have dreamt.” He sighed and put his hands behind his head. “Natsu is such an idiot for losing her.”

“Oh?”

“After the photo shoot I offered to take her to dinner. She made me buy something dressier to wear but man the outfit she had on, drop dead gorgeous.  Then later that night she let me stay in her apartment.  She put me on the couch but I snuck into her room anyways and fell asleep in her bed.”

“She didn’t kick you out?!”

“She tried at first but gave up easily. She even cuddled up to me while she was asleep! The next morning that’s when she told me she wanted to join our guild.  But the best part is getting back here.  When the motion sickness kicked in she had me lie down with my head in her lap.  She stroked my head and played with my hair and hummed some soothing thing, it put me to sleep!  I don’t think I’ve ever travelled anywhere so easily.” _Sigh_

“You really are falling hard for this one.”

“I am.”

 

[Knock Knock] “Hi Yukino?”

“Come in!” 

Closing the door behind her, Lucy walked into the room. _‘It’s quite spacious’_ she thinks to herself 

“Welcome, here’s your side of the room, they put your belongings on your bed.”

“Thanks” as she sits down.

“So how are you liking it so far?”

“This is a nice guild. So far everyone I’ve met has been nice to me.”

“Yeah, it seems like pretty much everyone is thrilled you are joining us, especially Sting,” Yukino giggles

Sighing Lucy exhales, “Yeah it’s pretty obvious what his motives are.”

Yukino whispers, “You didn’t hear any of this from me but he’s had a crush on you ever since he saw you at the Magic Games dinner.”

Raising an eyebrow, “Really?!”

“Yeah and when he found out you were working for Sorcerers Weekly he finally agreed to do a photo shoot for them, on one condition; that you had to be there.”

“Is that so?” Lucy was a little stunned _‘That little sneak!’_

“Uh-huh. So how did he convince you to come here?”

“Okay just between you and me, I was heartbroken when Natsu left. And I’ve been lonely without the guild so when he offered for me to join I agreed.  And while I think Sting is clingy, he made me feel special again.  I started to feel the same emotions for him that I did for Natsu.”

Yukino’s eyes widen, “So you’ve developed a crush on Sting too!” she squeals.

“Shh, not so loud, but y,yeah I guess I did.”

 

Eaves dropping, Sting heard the last part of the conversation. _‘So she does have feelings for pinky, I better work fast and make her fall in love before that punk shows up! She already has a crush on me so that makes it easier!’_ he smirks as he walks away.

 

After dinner, Sting tracks down Lucy who was still hanging out with Yukino and also Rogue. “Hey Blondie, I’m glad you two are getting along.  I figured you would.”

“Hi Sting. Do you need something?”  Asks Lucy

“Yeah you!” Smiling as he grabs hold of her hand, “Take a stroll with me.” Pulling her along. Rogue and Yukino look at each other mouthing _‘Take a stroll with me’_ , both their eyebrows raised, they grin.

“Um well, I guess we’ll finish our conversation later.” Lucy calls out as she’s pulled away by Sting. “Hey you don’t have to pull so hard you know!” they hear her yelling at him as they leave.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him act like this with a girl, and it’s not like he’s never had girlfriends before.” Exclaimed Rogue

“Well I hope he knows what he’s doing cause Lucy’s never had a real boyfriend before.” Stated Yukino

“Never?” Rogue was shocked

“Nope, she’s been waiting all this time for Natsu to come around, that’s what almost 10 years.”

Shrugging his shoulders, “I guess we’ll have to see how things turn out. I wonder how Minerva is going to react when she gets back?”

“I think she’ll be okay, she’s changed a lot ever since the Tartaros thing. It’s Lucy that might be uneasy around her, at least at first.”

“We’ll just have to do our best to make her feel at home, it’ll be alright.” Pointes out Rogue.

 

“Where are we going?” Lucy asks

“I’m showing you around, the Master treatment!” Grins Sting.

Laughing, “Okay.”

Taking Lucy on a tour around the guild, Sting introduces her to more members. He shows her the different areas, the lounge areas, where the kitchen is, the baths, etc.  A couple hours later they are walking back towards the dorms when he stops at a door that’s larger than the others.  Opening it reveals a full suite, with a living area, a separate bedroom, even a walk in closet.  “And this is my room.”  “I’m sure you’ll be coming here often.” A smirk grows on his face.

Lucy blushes as she punches his arm, “You are so naughty!”

Running his hands in his hair he stutters, “What! Are you implying I was thinking of dirty things?! I could have meant if you needed to talk or whatever, I’m always here for you.  I am the Master of this guild, it’s my job.”

“Uh-huh.” She grins back. This time she takes his hand _‘she took my hand!’_ and leads him to his couch.  “Sit.” She pats the seat next to her, he complies.  “Sting I want to say I am grateful to you for inviting me here, Even though I’ve only been here a day I’ve felt so welcomed by everyone and it feels great.  And. _Exhale._ I’ll admit I do have some feelings for you.  I’m kinda still in shock that you could sweep me off my feet in a short time.  But. _Fiddling with her hair_ I still have lingering feelings for Natsu and I’m confused on how I’m feeling right now. He looks down _‘Ugh Natsu why! He didn’t even show her love like I am and he’s still in her mind!’_ That’s why I told you to go slower.”  “Sting?”  

“Yes, I’m listening.” Still looking down

“No, you were thinking of Natsu and what I said weren’t you?”

“How’d you?!” He stares at her, then quickly looks down again.

“I could tell by your reaction.” She pushes his chin up to look into his eyes.  “Don’t worry about him, just worry about you and what you need to do to keep sweeping me off my feet.” She smiles at him.

“I just don’t understand how you could love someone who never returned the feeling…” he mumbles

Still smiling at him, “He’s never said he liked me or loved me, but he was always there for me, he was always my savior, he’d always be there for me to make me laugh when I needed it. For almost 10 years I’ve had a crush on him.  You don’t just forget something like that overnight.” _Sigh_ “I didn’t think I could ever like anyone else, but I was wrong…  Just let me lead you a little okay?”

“Okay.” As he processed those last words from her, she continued.  “So, enough with the drama.” Grinning again.  “Let’s get out of these walls!  I wanna go star gazing!  Is there a nice hill or something we can go chill on outside?”

Coming back to reality, “Huh, oh yeah I can take you there.”

“Yay!” she giggles, him smiling at her. She grabs his hand, “Come on then take me!”

 

He guides her outside, swinging their hands as they walk along. Some guild members are shocked by Sting’s behavior but just shrug their shoulders.  Outside a short distance away, he leads her to a great spot to look at the stars.  The night is perfect for it, no clouds in the sky and the wind is still.  She throws herself on the ground, putting her hands above her head. _Sigh_ , “This is perfect!” she smiles as he plops down lying next to her putting his arms above his head too.  She rolls over and moves one of his arms so she can use it as a pillow and makes herself comfortable. _Grin._

“So tell me the names of the stars” he coos to her

Giggle, “You mean the constellations?”

“Yeah those,” he smiles at her.

 

They spend the rest of the night lying there as she points out all the stars she knows. He has wrapped his arms around her shoulders; she has her head on his chest. Half listening to what she is saying, he’s just happy to see her so giddy. When she looks at him, he smiles making her smile… Eventually they both fall asleep cuddled up in each others arms.

 

Flash Forward 1 month.

 

Lucy was having an amazing time with Sabertooth. After Minerva returned from a mission, the two even sat down and made up for what happened in the past.  Yukino and she were growing into very close friends. 

Much to the displeasure of Sting, a couple weeks after joining the guild the two Celestial wizards, decided to go out and train away from the guild. Lucy had to promise him they would only stay away for a couple of weeks before he’d let them go.  He threatened (nicely) that if she didn’t come back on time he’d come to get her.  They chose Aikane beach and got a room at a nearby Inn.  That area had a lot of open spaces where they could train in peace.  Both girls being Celestial Wizards they were able to play off of one another, learning and helping to develop each other’s weaknesses.  She had never been able to train like this before.

Lucy- “So after Tartaros, I decided I really needed to make myself stronger so I started working with my spirits to be able to take on some of their abilities. That way when we fought side by side I could harness their magic and help them.  The spell is called Star Dress.”

“Wow, could you show me?”

“Sure, let’s try Leo’s first cause I love the outfit. Open gate of the Lion!”  Lucy calls out as she holds the key to her chest, “Star Dress!”

As the gate began to open, Yukino stood wide eyed as Lucy’s clothes requip into a beautiful black ball gown with a slit up her left leg. Black forearm sleeves that flair out.  A gold sash tied around her waist with more gold trim around her bust area.  A black frilled choker around her neck, her hair is pulled into a bun with a black flower for decoration and Black heels on her feet.   Completing the look is the symbol of Leo over her breast.

“Hey beautiful, it’s been too long!” Leo purrs to Lucy. Realizing their not alone, “Oh, hey, Hi Yukino!”

"Yeah I know, but after Fairytail disbanded I wasn’t doing any missions, plus too long, we just saw each other a month ago! Though I’m kinda surprised you haven’t just shown up like you usually do since then.  Anyways, I called you here so I could show Yukino my new Star Dress magic.  This dress happens to be my favorite!” 

“I see, we knew about Fairytail but I’m a little surprised you joined Sabertooth.”

“Well I was getting lonely and their guild master offered me to join so I did.”

“And how does Natsu feel about all of this?” he quizzed her

“Frankly I don’t care.” She huffs. “He’s the one that left me behind 5 months ago without telling me he was leaving.”

Shocked, “I’m sorry Princess, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. Let’s show Yukino what I can do in this dress!”

“Go for it my love.”

 

Taking a stance she closes her right hand into a fist, bending that arm at the elbow with it pointing towards the sky she shouts “REGULAS IMPACT!” and points her hand towards a tree.   A ball of light forms in her hand, shoots towards the tree cracking it’s trunk in half. 

“Amazing Lucy!” Cries Yukino. “You’ve got to show me how to do this!” 

“We can teach you this magic, right Leo?”

“Yes we can.” He grins at them both. “This is going to be awesome!  I get to work with two pretty ladies today!”

“Ugh, could you tune it down lover boy, I get this enough from Sting..” Lucy quips

“Sting?”

Yukino starts to giggle, “He’s Sabertooths master and kind of Lucy’s boyfriend.”

“BOYFRIEND! “

“Yeah well it’s not official yet, so calm down kitty.” Mutters Lucy, “Can we get back to the training, that’s why we came here.”

Lucy and Leo begin teaching Yukino the Star dress spell. With the help of her own spirits she was able to master requiping in a couple of days, 1 more week and she was able to get their powers down too. 

 

“Thanks for the help Leo.” Lucy smiles at him

Leo hugs her, “Anytime Princess. I’ll see you around Yukino!” he waves as he disappears back to the Spirit realm.  But before completely disappearing, “Oh Lucy I forgot a message from Aquarius, she said congratulations you finally have a boyfriend and also don’t worry you will see each other again someday….”

“I wonder what she meant by that?! Her key is gone so how will I see her again?”

“Hmm, have faith you never know.”

“Well, I think we should head back to the guild, it’s been almost two weeks now and he threatened if I didn’t get back by then he was gonna come get me. _Sigh_.  But, this was a productive training I’d say!”

“I agree, thanks to you I now have a new spell to use! But I wish I could have taught you something too.”  Yukino sighs

“When we get back to the guild you can help me strengthen my hand to hand combat skills! I’m seriously lacking in that.”

Laughing, “Ok”

 

Heading back to the guild, “What do you think Sting is going to do when he sees me?”

“Oh drag you back to his room I suppose.” Grins Yukino

“Ha ha.” Lucy retorts.

 

Walking into the doors, sure enough Sting is already waiting. “I knew I smelled you coming!” he grabs her hand trying to lead her away again. 

“Wait, don’t you want to see what we trained on?”

“Not really.”

“Seriously!” she pouts

“Alright,” he grumbles, “Show me.”

“Then follow us to our room.” As she takes his hand calming him a little she drags him to their room.

“Okay Yukino, you’re up!”

Nodding, Yukino begins to call out, “Open Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!” As the gate opens and Libra appears she calls out once more, “Star Dress!” Yukino’s clothing requips into a floor length white Grecian looking gown with an Asymmetric neckline wrapping over her left shoulder. Gold zigzag patterns adorn the bust area.  Synching the waist is a tied golden cord belt; the ends coming to two balance scales.  Her hair now braided along the sides is wrapped by two gold & green leafed headbands and light green sandals on her feet.  Libras sign adorns her upper arm. 

Smiling Lucy wraps her arm around his waist, “So what do you think Sting?”

“Not bad, not bad.” He smiles

“She’s not done yet.” She smirks and nods at Yukino.

Nodding in return, Yukino shouts, “Gravity Change Reverse!”

Sting starts to fly towards the ceiling, “Hey what’s going on!” he yells panicked

“Stop!” Cries Yukino causing him to float in mid-air a foot below the ceiling. She grins at him, “Not bad huh?”

“Yeah not bad, NOW put me Down!”

The two girls are both laughing as he thrashes in the air, “Come on put me down already!”

“Okay, okay! Gravity Change Normal!”  As he comes crashing back to the ground.  Luckily Lucy’s bed breaks his fall.

Running over to him, Lucy grabs his arm and helps him up. She can’t help but still be giggling, “Don’t be mad at her, it was my idea.”

“You are so mean to me!” He growls at her.

“How do you think I feel when your yanking me around?!” she retorts.

 _Sighing_ , “Touché Blondie.”

“So you like? I taught Yukino that spell.  We can now both use it along with our Spirits.”

“Oh yeah, show me one of yours.” He murmurs to her.

“Later.” Moving close to his ear she whispers, “Tonight in your room maybe.”

Yukino just raises an eyebrow before turning towards Libra, “Thank you Libra, that will be all for now.” Libra nods and disappears.  “I think I’ll leave you two love birds alone, I’m going to go freshen up.” 

“Okay Yukino, tomorrow, you’re gonna start training me in combat right.”

“Sure thing!” she waves as she heads towards the baths.

“Come on, let’s go to your room for now, I’m kinda tired from our training.” Taking his hand they walk to his room where she uses his private bath to freshen up.  Returning she finds him sprawled on his bed asleep. _‘Figures’_ she chuckles and joins him. _‘I have to admit I missed him’_. 

 

Lying on her back as Sting snores quietly next to her, Lucy starts to think about her life up till now. _‘Being with Fairytail was some of the best years of my life. I miss Levy and Wendy and all the girls, I even miss Gray and some of the guys.  I wonder what they are up to now?  Sigh.  But after these last couple of months, my life has become quite different.  In fact, just thinking of the 10 years I waited for Natsu….. makes me sad… and angry’_ Feeling the tears start to form she rolls onto her side not wanting to wake up Sting. _‘10 years I waited for him! 10 years I wasted waiting for that man!! How many other opportunities did I miss out on?!’_   Unable to hold back any longer she starts to sob lightly.  _‘Why couldn’t he have just told me. I waited because there were times I thought he was going to tell me; then Nothing.  I’d get my hopes up and they’d be dashed again, and again.’_ Her sobbing gets lighter.   _‘But now I have a chance to have true love. I can feel that Sting Loves me, even Gemini told me so; and I believe them because they can see into our hearts.  It’s just a matter of me letting him in…'_  

Hearing the sobbing, Sting rolls over and wakes up, “Babe are you okay? Why are you crying?  Did I do something?!” 

Turning to face him, he can see that yes, she was crying, but there was a smile on her face. She moves over and buries her face into his chest.  He quickly puts his arms around her and rubs her back.  “No, I’m not crying because of you.” She whispers, “I was just thinking about some of the fun times I had at Fairytail, how I miss the girls like Levy and Cana, I wish I knew where they all were.  Then I started thinking about Natsu..”

“Natsu!”

“Shh,” she kisses his lips, “Let me finish.” He stops and nods as he wipes some of the tears from her face.  “When I started to think about Natsu I got angry.  I feel like I wasted 10 years of my life waiting for him! All that time, how many other opportunities I may have missed out on. _Sigh._ But then I realized I now have a chance at true love” Raising her head to look at him, she sees his eyes growing wider, a grin forming on his lips, smiling back she continues, “Sometimes you drive me crazy, Sometimes I hate when you call me Blondie or drag me around or start to smother me; but I know this is not all an act, I know you Love me.  I have a spirit that can see into hearts, and they tell me you are true.”

“Ohh Luce, I..” Cupping his face in her hands she pulls his lips to hers stopping him cold.  Unlike the kisses he’s pulled on her, this one was filled with passion from her side.  He tightens his grip on her waist as her hands now run through his hair.  Releasing to breathe, he kisses her tear stained cheeks.    

“I Love You too Sting.”

Grinning, “I Love You More my Blonde Angel.”

 

Now officially a couple, Lucy moves into Stings room. No one is surprised.  Yukino is a little sad, but since they hang out a lot it’s not too bad, in fact Yukino’s room is like a sanctuary when she needs to get away from Sting smothering her.  She and Lucy had been training a lot, Lucy being determined to strengthen her abilities both physically and mentally.  Every morning she accompanies Sting on his jogs.  Every other afternoon she and Yukino train in hand to hand combat.  She’s even started to learn different magic from some of the other guild members.  Minerva  taught her how to teleport and Rufus was teaching her Make Magic.  

 

One day Yukino, Minerva, and Lucy are relaxing in the hot spring after a somewhat grueling day of training. The magic games are coming up again in 6 months and unsure if Sabertooth plans to participate, many of the members have been preparing just in case. 

“Ahh, this is so relaxing on an aching body!” Sighs Lucy

“Agreed!” Chimes in the other two

“So Lucy, how are you and Sting doing?” Asks Minerva

“Hmm, well once I admitted I Loved him he’s not as clingy as he used to be so that’s nice.”

“I noticed considering you complain about him less and less!” Yukino chuckles

“With him leaving me alone more, I can pay more attention to training. I’m really grateful to you guys for teaching me so much!  I never advanced this much so quickly when I was with Fairytail.”

“Yes, but even at Fairytail, you were a pretty formidable opponent.”

“But Minerva, I lost to you at the last games.”

“I was a bitch back then, I thought that power was only about magic, but what impressed me about you, and with all of you at Fairytail, was your strength wasn’t just about magic, it was in heart. No matter how much pain I put you through, you never gave in until you just couldn’t fight no more.  That’s impressive.”

“Thanks, Minerva, I appreciate it coming from you.”

"I remember when Natsu went to Sabertooth on a rampage just because of the way they treated me, it showed how much stock that guild places on life and friends and family. That way of thinking is why Sabertooth is the way it is now.  It’s all thanks to you guys.”  Stated Yukino 

“Yeah, Natsu.” Lucy looks away

“Oh, Lucy I’m sorry for bringing him up!”

“No, don’t worry about it, I’m totally over him!” She smiles 

Minerva- “Changing the subject, I wonder if Sting is going to make us participate in the games. It’s coming up soon.” 

“He said that unless the bigger guilds like Lamia Scale or Blue Pegaus participate, then what’s the point. I think I agree with him; but I wouldn’t mind watching.”

“Lucy, why don’t you suggest that to him. I think that would be a good idea, that way we can see what other mages are out there, in case we have to deal with them in the future.”

“That’s a good point Minerva, I think I will put it in his ear.”

 

Later that night, Sting is still busy working in his office, as Master there’s a lot of paperwork and other duties he must attend to. So before she heads off to bed she goes to check on him.

 

[Knock Knock]

“Come in.” Grumbles Sting

Opening the door she sees him buried behind a stack of papers. Walking quietly, she tries to sneak up on him.

“You forget I can smell it’s you.” He laughs

Laughing too, “Right I always forget.” As she kisses his cheek, “Just wanted to tell you goodnight, I’m heading to bed.”

Pouting, “And I’m stuck here finishing up this paperwork.”

“Aww, a Masters work is never finished. We used to joke that all the stress is why Makarov drank so much.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I know, and I’m glad you don’t drink like that. Anyways, the girls and I were thinking about the upcoming magic games.”

“And?”

“We agree with you that we shouldn’t bother participating but we’d like to go watch. We can see and learn about any competition out there.  Isn’t that a good idea?”  whispering that last sentence in his ear. 

Sitting back, he crosses his arm, “You girls might be right about that. I’ll announce to the guild that if anyone would like to go watch the games, we’ll rent out an inn again so we can all go.  Sound like a plan?”

Grinning, she sits in his lap straddling him, “Sounds like a good plan baby.” She purrs.  “Now finish up your paperwork as quick as you can, it gets a little chilly without you.”  

Wrapping his arms around her waist he sighs, “Just 2 months and you’ve already got me whipped.”

“You’re not whipped, it’s called Love.” She kisses his nose.  Trying to get up he holds her down.

“Yeah, and you sitting like this, it’s going to turn into lust!” he grins.

“Then hurry up, finish you’re paperwork and come to bed!” She un-wraps his arms and stands up.  “I’ll be waiting.. “ She blows him a kiss as she walks out the door.

_‘She’s gonna get it!’_

 

The next day, Sting gathers all the members in their main hall and lets them know he’s decided they will not participate in the games this year. “It just wouldn’t be the same if Fairytail and the others like Lamia Scale don’t participate.  However I have been asked…” Looking at Lucy then back to the crowd.  “if we can go and watch the games.  I think it’s a good idea to see who the other mages and competition are out there.  You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but I will be renting out a hall in Crocus for those of us that would like to.  Please let Rogue know sometime this week if you plan to go so I can get a headcount.  Any questions?”   No response.  “Alright then back to work!” He shouts with a smile. 

Walking up to Lucy, “Happy now?”

“Much!” She smiles. “So what’s your plan for today Master?”

“Don’t call me that, it sounds weird coming from you.”

“Okay, babe.”

“That’s better.”

Yukino, Rogue, and Minerva who are also standing next to Lucy just roll their eyes. “Go get a room.” Points out Rogue causing the two girls to laugh as the 3 walk away.

“We will, later.” He growls after them. Facing back to Lucy, “Now as for your question, seeing as how I finished all my paperwork last night I guess I’m free today.”

Lucy’s brown eyes start to sparkle, “Hmm, then how about you take me on a real date? We haven’t had one of those in a while.”

“Yes maam!”

“Don’t call me maam, it makes me feel old.”

Sting starts to laugh as he takes her hand, “Come on Blondie lets go get ready to go out.”

 

When they get back to their room Lucy asks, “So where Are we going on this date?” 

“Wellll, I was thinking we could get lunch, then maybe a movie cause in the dark theater we can make out. Maybe a walk somewhere before dinner.  Then back home again for some night games.”  He grins big for that last one.

“Oh realllly?” Lucy asks sounding quizzically. “I tell you what, how about we get some lunch, you take me shopping…” 

"Shopping?!”

“Shopping!” “…we’ll take a stroll somewhere before dinner.  Then if you behave up until then….. You’ll get your night games”

“Deal!!” He pumps his fists in the air.

Laughing, “Calm down stud, go change your clothes on so we can get going.”

 

After a yummy lunch and an eventful shopping trip (She got 3 new outfits and a pair of heels), Lucy and Sting end up strolling through a park as she had planned. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, fluffy white clouds cruised through the blue sky and a light breeze kept the air from being too hot.  Hand in hand they walked along the pathways winding next to a lazy river.  Seeing a bench fronting a small waterfall, Lucy pulls Sting towards it. 

Sitting down, she rests her head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being a good boy today, I’m really enjoying this time with you.” 

He kisses her forehead. “I’d do anything just to see you happy.”

She smiles. Keeping his arm around her waist and her head against his shoulder, they sit soaking up the sun and each other for a while.

 

As dusk approaches, Lucy a little nervous turns to look at him. 

“Sting? I was wondering something…”

“Yes Luce?”

“Have you ever made love to a woman?”

“Come again?” he stammers

“You heard me correctly, I’m just curious. The way you talk sometimes, and I know you’ve had girlfriends, seems you may have experience in that, sooo, have you?”

“No, I’ve never gone that far before, I swear.” He whispers 

“That’s good to know.” She smiles squeezing his waist, “Neither have I.”

“Does it matter?” he asks cautiously

“No, it’s just nice to know…… I’ll be your first.”  

 

That night, back in their room, there was an awkward feeling in the air. For all his _‘talk’_ when it came down to it he was quite nervous; more so than she felt.  Sensing that in Sting Lucy realized she needed to make the first move.

“Sting?” She called from the bathroom.”

“Yeah?”

“Could you help me with this top, I think the zipper is stuck.”

Walking into the bathroom he is confronted by a partially naked Lucy.

“Wh-what top?” He stammers as he stares at her in just a white, practically see through lacy bra and matching panties.

“You like?” she purrs, slowly walking towards him.

“Mmhmm.” He nods as she reaches him

She slips his vest off, then running her hands down his chest unbuttons his pants letting them slide down his legs.

“I like what I see,” she purrs now wrapping her arms around his neck, her breasts pushing up against his body.

“Oh wow.” He utters as she kisses on his neck and chest, her lips moving down until they reach his nipples, she licks then bites first one and then the other hardening them. He moans from the bites.  Lust finally takes him over, his shyness dissipates as he grabs her face and pulls her in tight locking onto her lips.  His kisses becoming harder, she nibbles his bottom lip, parting them, she shoves her tongue in his mouth.  His hands move down her back unhooking her bra before pulling it off, then moves to her bottom; he squeezes.  Lifting her up she wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes her up against the door.  Not wanting to break the kiss she fumbles for the door knob opening it. 

Carrying her towards the bed he lays her down. Kissing her neck he slowly moves down her body, his hands tracing a path.  Using his teeth he pulls on her panties until they slide off.  He sucks on her inner thighs making her moan in ecstasy.  His fingers tickle her opening now moist.  He grins. _‘She’s ready..’_ Slipping his boxers off he lies down on top of her.  She can feel his erect member against her thighs so close to her opening.  He parts her legs, pulling them up around his waist.  Leaning down his head next to hers, “Are you ready?” he whispers as he nibbles her ear.  She responds by reaching down and shoving his shaft in, groaning in the process.

Slowly he starts to slide in and out. “You’re so big!” she cries out as she arches her back to make the penetration deeper.  Holding onto her thighs he rocks his hips faster.   The position is rubbing her g-spot.  “I’m going to cum! Sting stop, I don’t want to yet!”  He slows down just a little but that only adds to the sensation.  “Sting!”  She cries out

“I love it when you say my name,” he moans.

“STING!! I’m..”  Her whole body starts to spasm as the orgasm takes over.   He feels her tightening around his shaft.  She screams as he continues, speeding up _‘I’m close too! She feels too good!! I can’t stop.’_

“Lucy!” he groans as his back tenses. He squeezes her thighs as she feels the warmth flooding her. 

He finally relaxes, falling onto her. Breathing heavily, she runs her hand through his hair comforting him.  “I Love You Blondie,” He whispers

“I Love you too baby.”        

 

Rolling off of her she cuddles to his side. She lazily runs her fingers up and down his chest as his breathing returns to normal.  He grabs her hand and kisses it, squeezing it before letting it go.  “You were amazing Sting!”  She purrs.  “I’m so happy to have shared this special moment with you, my first.” 

 _“_ Me too, baby, me too.” He cooed to her.

 

Lucy spends the next few weeks training again with Yukino. She had found a new spell for the two of them to learn.  

“It’s a Lost Magic spell called Epanafortisi. I found out about it from Grandpa Crux.  (gritting her teeth) Cause he said I always run out of power at the worst moments.   In a way it’s like how a Dragon Slayer can eat it’s element to restore their magic power, this one allows Celestial Spirit Wizards to absorb energy from the stars themselves.”

“That’s pretty handy to have.”

“Right! So here is the incantation.” She hands Yukino a piece of paper that reads: _‘Oh Heavenly Bodies, bestow your healing powers upon this caster, grant me your everlasting power!’_   “While saying it you raise your hands to the sky and focus your mind on the nearest star.  After our last mission I tried it out to see if I could make it work.”

“Did it?”

“Yup, I felt completely recharged, even more powerful and ready for more action! Come on I’ll teach you!”  The two girls head to the neighboring forest where they practice this new spell. 

Just before dark they return to the guild feeling energized.

“I think we should practice Unison Raids too.” Suggest Yukino.

“That could be our next training session! Hmm, I wonder if I can get any other spells out of Grandpa Crux?” Lucy giggles.  

         

About a month later the young couple is still in bed having a lazy morning. “Sting?”

“Yes Lucy?”

“I was reading in the library the other day and learned about Celestial Dragon Slayers.”

His interest peaked, “Really, there was such a thing?”

“Apparently there hasn’t been one for at least a couple hundred years, but according to my research a Celestial Wizard can become one when they learn Dragon Slaying magic, then combine the two.”

Silent as he ponders, _‘Is it really possible?’_

“So I was thinking maybe you could teach me?” she asks quizzically   

Rolling to his side and propping his head on his arm he stares at her for a moment.  “If you really want to learn, I’ll teach you.  But we should keep it a secret for now.” 

“Yay!” She tackles him onto his back

“You’re so adorable sometimes!” he laughs.

 

The next day he tells Rogue he’s taking Lucy on a trip to continue her training in private and they’ll be gone for a couple of months, but he’ll make sure to be back in time for the magic games. Rogue grumbles as Sting puts him in charge.  “If you absolutely need to get ahold of me we’ll be staying at Nakajima motel, in the Izumizaki Village.  We leave this afternoon on the train.” 

Arriving in the mid evening at the inn, Sting and Lucy check in and relax in their room. “So tell me, how powerful do you want to be Lucy?”

“Strong enough to protect my friends.”

“In that case I have something for you.”

Raising her eyebrows he pulls a small lacrima, about the size of a pool ball out of his bag. “What’s that?” she asks

“A Dragon lacrima, specifically a White Dragon lacrima.”

Her eyes widen and she squeals, “Where did you get that!?”

“Weisloggia gave me a couple of them.”

“H-how do you implant that into a person?”

“I can do it. It won’t hurt when I implant it in you, but there will be a little pain when it starts to bind to your body.  Just lie down and close your eyes.”

“Can’t be any worse than opening my Second Origin.” She mumbles.

“Second Origin?”

“I’ll tell you about it later.” As she lies down and closes her eyes. “I trust you.”

Uttering a spell under his breath, the lacrima begins to glow. He places it on her abdomen and watches as it disappears into her skin.   Knowing the pain she is about to go through he lifts her up and places her in his lap, hugging her to him.  Almost immediately Lucy’s eyes flash open, the pain in her stomach intensifying. 

“I feel like someone is stabbing me with a sharp, hot sword!” She cries, tears flowing down her face.  A bright white aura forms around her as she curls tighter into a fetal position from the pain. 

“Shh, it’s okay” he coos to her, “It’s almost over, just a few more minutes.” She feels like something is crawling through her skin, starting from the point where the lacrima was placed and radiating out all over her body.   Glowing white markings appear along her arms, neck and upper chest.  “It’s almost over..” he continues to soothe her.  Slowly the light fades away along with the markings, the pain decreasing.  Her tears start to slow and she opens her eyes.  He kisses the tears on her cheeks.  “It’s over now.  How do you feel?”

“Different.”    

 

For the next two and a half months, Sting trains Lucy in his White Dragon Slayer Magic. Two months is not much time to learn such a complex Lost Magic, but she catches on quickly……… almost too quickly.  Sting is stunned by it but also just smittened by her and chalks it up to the lacrima, and maybe even his awesome skills at training (not really).

By the time they leave the village, Lucy can eat their element and perform all the Slayer spells he knows, not to his level yet, but she can still work them. She’s also developed a way to combine the White Dragon’s Claw and her Leo Star Dress form’s Regulus Impact to make an even more powerful spell she named White Dragon Regulus Claw.  The combination of the two spells allows her to not only immobilize an opponent for an attack but then blast them with light as well.  Notably, while Regulus is usually a brilliant yellow light, when she combines it with the Dragon Slayer magic it becomes a whiter light.  Finally, because she can regenerate or enhance her powers by consuming her element and/or using the Epanafortisi spell, if she does both simultaneously, she gains enough power to trigger her Dragon Force for short lengths of time.   It took he and Rogue a couple years to learn to trigger theirs.        

“Alright Blondie, it’s time to head back to the guild. I have to say I’m really impressed on how much you’ve learned!  And so quickly!”

“Thanks Sting! I had a great teacher.” She giggles planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

Walking back into the guild the next morning, they are surprised to be greeted by Rogue and Yukino holding hands!

“Woah, what we miss?!” Sting laughs as he points to their hands.

“Yukino!” Lucy squeals, as she runs up and hugs them. “Congratulations! This is so cool we can go on double dates now!”

 

~~~~~

Somewhere far away on Tenrou Island. “Hey Happy, I think we should start heading back to Magnolia.” 

“Aye Sir! Everyone must be wondering where we’ve been for 9 months.”

“Yeah, we probably should have told Gramps where we were going. I wonder what Lucy’s been up to?  I kinda miss her….”

 

Reaching Magnolia within the month, Natsu heads straight to Lucy’s apartment. Noticing the window is closed he walks to the door and knocks.  A man answers, “Is Lucy here?” Natsu asks. 

“Lucy? Oh the girl who used to live here. Sorry man but she moved out after Fairytail disbanded.”  

“Disbanded?” Natsu replies stunned.

“Yeah man, you didn’t know?”

“I-I was away for a few months. Do you know where she went?”

“Nope sorry.” He closes the door.

Shocked to learn that the guild has been disbanded and that all the members have gone their own separate ways; including Lucy. He asks around but no one really knows where everyone went.  Saddened he decides to wait and go to the magic games.  Surely he’ll find some of them there.

~~~~~

 

(Sunday)

The Sabertooth guild travels to Crocus to watch the Magic Games. Sting and Lucy, Rogue and Yukino along with Lector and Frosch travel in their own carriage as the others take either the train or other carriages. Almost the entire guild had decided to go.

The boy’s motion sickness kicked in immediately so the two girls, now with their own boy’s heads in their laps talk between each other. Lucy started to stroke his Stings head soothing him as she usually does, Yukino copies her and Rogue quickly relaxes as well.

Lucy- “I’m excited to see what the king has planned this time around!”

Yukino- “Me too, I’m curious about what kind of magic we’ll get to see. Hey, do you know the name of the inn Sting rented out?”

Lucy- “Um, it’s called Ken Ha Inn. It’s supposed to be a nice place.  I’m also hoping to run into old friends this week, I really miss Levy and Erza them.”

Yukino- “Well mages from all over gather for the games so it’s a good chance you will.” She smiles

“Yeah…. That would be great.” Lucy starts to yawn, “I think I’m gonna take a nap to pass the time.”

“Good idea, it’s going to take a day to reach there anyways.”

As Lucy shuts her eyes she starts to think what she would do if she ran into her old friends. Catch up with them, maybe they could host a party…. But what if she runs into Him…

 

Reaching Crocus early the next morning. “Were here” she kisses his forehead. 

“Hmm?”

Kissing his nose this time, “Sting, we’ve reached Crocus.”

Feeling the carriage has stopped he sits up and stretches. Looking across from him he sees Yukino still asleep and Rogue starting to stir.  “Where are we?” he yawns

“In front of the inn.”

“Hey Rogue,” yells Sting slapping his friends arm, get up. The noise causes Yukino to wake up too.

The four of them head inside as porters come out to grab their belongings and take them to their rooms. Sting has rented the whole inn for the week just for Sabertooth.  He and Lucy have the penthouse suit, while Rogue and Yukino have a similar room next door so the four friends are close to each other.  The other guild members have smaller rooms but just as comfortable.

 

After settling into their rooms the couples head out to get some lunch hand in hand. Sting squeezes Lucy’s hand, “So Babe, where’s a good place to eat lunch?”

“Um, Utsukushi Hana Café, it’s right nearby.” 

“Let’s head there cause I’m starving!”

Walking in Lucy immediately sees a familiar face. “LEVY!” She screams letting go of Stings hand and rushing to the table where her friend is sitting. 

Turning as she hears her name she stands and screams back, “LU-CHAN!!” as the two friends embrace.

“I was so hoping to run into you this week!” cried Lucy as the other three walk up behind her. “Levy, you remember Sting, Yukino, and Rogue.”  Putting one arm around Lucy’s waist he sticks out the other, “Hey Levy!”

“Hi Sting, Yukino, Rogue.” Looking at Lucy, “You two?!!”

“Yeah,” she giggles, “We’ve been dating for about 8 months now. And I’ve joined Sabertooth too.”

“Wow!”

“Oi, Bunny girl what are you doing to my Pipsqueak?” They hear a shout from behind. 

Turning Lucy again screams, “Gajeel!”

“Gehe!” He smirks as he walks up next to Levy and kisses her forehead.

“You guys too!” Squeals Lucy.

“Yeah,” Levy turns a little red, “Just after we left Fairytail.” “So what are you guys doing here, I heard Sabertooth wasn’t participating.”

“We’re not, just came to watch to festivities.” Smirks Sting.

“And you Levy, are you working for the magic counsel?” Lucy points at her clothes

“Gajeel and I both do; we’re here to help keep the peace at the games. Hey why don’t you guys join us for lunch!”

“Sting, can we?” Lucy sweet talks her man

“Of course Blondie, whatever you want.”

 

For the next hour the 6 friends eat, laugh, and catch up with each other. Lucy invites Levy to the inn if she wants later so they can talk some more.  “Levy you’ll be surprised with the new stuff I’ve learned.  I’ve been training hard.” 

“I’d love to, maybe tomorrow night after the first round. What I really want to know more about is you two?  How’d you guys meet?”

Giggling, “I was working a photo shoot for Sorcerer Weekly, he was the subject. He took me out to dinner, and long story short he swept me off my feet.” 

“She played hard to get for about a day, but I have my ways of getting what I want!” Sting smirks as he kisses her cheek.

 

Outside a disheveled man in a cloak runs through Crocus’ streets. “Come on Happy!  I smell Lucy! This way!”

Running into the café, he scans the room. “Luc..” he stops, his smile now turning into a scowl as he sees her sitting at a table, sitting on Stings lap, his arms around her waist, and, he kisses her cheek!  “LUCY!” he screams

Everyone one turns, Lucy gasps, “Natsu”

 

Angry, Natsu runs up to them as everyone at the table stands up. He tries to grab Lucy’s arm but she pulls it back causing Sting to react.  “Hey what they hell do you think you’re doing Pinky! Keep your hands off my girl!” he roars. 

“You’re girl!” Natsu growls back. “Give her back to us!”

Sting bares his teeth, “Never!”

“She was ours first!!” Shouts Natsu with desperation in his voice.

Sensing his tone change Sting laughs at him, “She was never Yours pyro! And you never will have her again!” 

Realizing things were about to get ugly, Levy and Gajeel grab onto Natsu’s arms and start to pull him out of the restaurant. Rogue and Yukino hold onto Sting as he tries to go after Natsu.  Lucy, in shock  finally snaps out of it, her eyes narrow into an angry glare as she runs out of the restaurant towards Natsu.  “Lucy where are you going?!” yells Sting but she doesn’t hear him.  The three run after her.

Just outside of the restaurant Gajeel is threatening to throw Natsu in jail if he didn’t calm down when he sees Lucy running towards him. “LUCY!” he calls out smiling.

 ** _SLAP_**.  Sting, Yukino, and Rogue who just made it to the door watched in disbelief along with Levy and Gajeel as Lucy slaps Natsu in the face so hard that he falls to the ground.  Now growling at him, “You Son of A…  I am not Your Girl!  You left me behind a year ago when I needed you the most!  Do you have any idea how heartbroken I was!”   Tears are streaming down her face as she continues to scream. 

They feel a power surging, Lucy starts to radiate with a white aura. “What’s going on?” Stammers Levy.

“Sting is twice the man you’ll ever be! He’s shown me the affection I was waiting for from you for 10 years, that’s 10 years I waited for you to tell me if you cared about me, 10 years I realize I wasted on you!  Natsu I, I, hate you right now!” 

“Ahhhh! Epanafortisi!”  Raising her hands to the sky she chants, “Oh Heavenly Bodies, bestow your healing powers upon this caster, grant me your everlasting power!” A glow surrounds and envelops her, she bellows as white markings develop on her arms, neck, and chest.  Her hair is flying up and back.

“Shit!” yells Sting as he tries to grab Lucy’s arm. “Don’t!”

Natsu’s eyes widen, “It can’t be!” _‘That’s Dragon Force!’_

“Lucy calm down!!” Sting screams at her

A white flame develops in her hand. “You can’t even see how much you’ve hurt me, Can you?!” she cries to Natsu through gritted teeth.  “You had your chance, now you’ve lost me for good!”  Taking a stance she starts to scream “White Dra”, but before she can complete the spell Sting pulls her arms behind her back holding them with one hand and covers her mouth with the other. 

“Levy, Gajeel, get Natsu out of here for now before she snaps.” Shouts Sting.  Nodding they haul Natsu away from the scene.  Natsu just hangs his head and lets them.  _‘What is happening? Have we lost her…’_

“I’ll come by later tonight Sting, Lucy,” calls Levy as they walk away.

Nodding Sting now turns back to Lucy shaking her hard, “Lucy, snap out of it!”

“I hate him!” she screams, “I hate him!”

Hugging her tight to him so she can’t move, Sting slowly is able to calm Lucy down. The markings disappearing, she’s returning to normal as she cries hysterically into his chest. “It’s okay babe, he’s gone now.  Shh, how about we go back to the inn huh?”  She nods her face still buried in his chest, embarrassed to look up.

“You guys I’m going to take her back to our room.”

“We’re coming with you.”

 

Upstairs in Sting and Lucy’s room, Lucy is lying down with her head in the pillow. Sting is sitting by her side rubbing her back to keep her calm.  Rogue and Yukino sit on a couch across the room.

“So care to explain what just happened, cause I swear it looked like Lucy was in Dragon Force mode?” Quizzes Rogue.

“Well..” Sting starts to stammer. “Lucy wanted to get stronger and she had been reading up on becoming a Celestial Dragon Slayer, so I offered to teach her and maybe I also.... implanted a White Dragon lacrima in her to boost her powers….” He mumbled that last part.

Rogue- Shaking his head, “Sting, you are so immature sometimes. What were you thinking?”

“Don’t blame him, I begged until I got my way.” Lucy now speaks up through the pillow.“I told him I just wanted to be stronger so if I need to I can protect the people I care about.” _Sigh_.  “I just didn’t realize how angry I would get if I saw Natsu again or that the anger would take me over like that.”   

 

On the other side of town, Levy and Gajeel take Natsu to an inn where they get him a room. Sitting him down on the bed, Levy tries to talk to him.  Gajeel stands off to the side in case he does something stupid.

“Natsu, where have you been all this time?”

No response

“Natsu, why did you come to Crocus?”

Still no response.

“Oi, answer her questions!” Gajeel shouts but Levy motions to him to stay quiet.

“Natsu,” She shakes him, “Natsu?!”

Staring at the floor he whispers, “Why’d she leave us? Why does she hate us so much?”  Tears form in his eyes

“What do you mean Us?” Asks Levy, her eyebrows raised

“She’s joined Sabertooth, she’s with Sting now.”

“I don’t understand you Natsu; after Fairytail disbanded we All had to move on. If anyone left Us it’s You!” she yells at him causing him to look up at her.  “You’re the one that took off without telling anyone where you were going.” His eyes widen.  “You actually think she is angry at the rest of us?” He nods.  “Natsu, the only person she is angry with is YOU!” 

“What?!”

“Eh, don’t you get it? Were you even paying attention to what she was yelling at you?”  Questions Gajeel.

 

Natsu falls to his knees on the floor as he starts to replay her words in his head. _‘ You left me behind a year ago when I needed you the most!  Do you have any idea how heartbroken I was? He’s shown me the affection I was waiting for from you for 10 years, that’s 10 years I waited for you to tell me if you cared about me, 10 years I realize I wasted on you!    Natsu I, I hate you right now!’_

“I, I didn’t, I didn’t realize, I never meant to…” 

Now Levy puts her hands on his shoulder staring at him. In a softer tone she speaks.  “She loved you for so long; she always hoped you would one day feel the same way about her and return that affection; 10 years is a long time to wait Natsu.  Then when you just left us, left Her she was devastated.  She had just lost Aquarius her most beloved of all her spirits, the guild hall was destroyed, then the guild disbanded, and the final blow was you weren’t there to console her.  That’s why she’s so angry with you.”

“She said she hates me.” He starts to cry

Now hugging him, “Natsu deep down I don’t think she hates you, not truly. But you need to realize she has every right to be angry and hurt.  And when you started to fight with her boyfriend she probably just reacted to protect him, just like you used to when someone was trying to hurt her.”

His sobbing slows. Levy releases him and he sits back on the bed.  “Why Did I get so angry when I saw her with Sting?” he ponders aloud.  “No it wasn’t just that, it was when he kissed her, why’d I get so angry?  My heart started to beat so hard!  I just saw red and I wanted to kill him!”

“Do you Love her?” Asks Levy

“Huh?” Snapping out of his growing anger

“I said Do You Love Her?”

“I think, I do…”

 

[Knock Knock]

“Hey Lucy, it’s just me Levy.”

Rogue opens the door, “Hi, come in Levy, she’s on the bed.”

Walking into the room, Levy is guided to the bedroom where she sees Lucy lying on the bed with her head in the pillow, Sting is rubbing her back. Rogue takes his seat back on the couch with Yukino.

“Lucy?”

She looks up to see Levy. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you. Are you feeling better?”

“A little, thanks to Sting.” She smiles a weakly.

“You guys, could I talk to Lucy in private, just a few minutes please?”

“Is that okay with you Luce?” Sting asks. She nods.  “Okay we’ll just be in the living room.”  The trio walk out closing the door behind them

Sitting up, Lucy pats the bed next to her, “Come sit.” She tells Levy

“Lu-chan I understand why you were so angry today, I do, but did you mean it, do you really hate him?”

Sighing, “No, I don’t think I could truly hate him. The anger that had built up just took over me, especially when he started to fight with Sting.  But I meant what I said; he has lost me for good.”

“Would it matter to you if I told you he reacted like that because he loves you?”

“He said that.” Quizzes Lucy. Levy nods.

“I don’t care, I don’t love him anymore.”

“That’s fine, I can see how happy you are with Sting and I’m glad about it. I just hope that Natsu can move on.” 

“Sting, you guys might as well come back in, I can hear you at the door.” Lucy calls out.  The door swings open as the three stumble into the room. 

“Sorry babe.” As she just smiles and chuckles.  “Just get over here.” She pats the other side of her on the bed.

Once the trio settles back in, Levy starts the conversation. “Now tell me what was that I saw out there?  You said you learned new magic but wasn’t that Dragon Force?”

Lucy explains to Levy how she had read about Celestial Dragon Slayers and with the help of Sting and a Dragon Lacrima she had started training to be a Dragon Slayer. “I’ve only trained for a couple of months but I’ve got all of Sting’s spells down.  But the cool part is figuring out how to combine it with my Celestial magic.  I can already to combine my Leo’s Star Dress form Regulus Impact with the White Dragons Claw.”

“Star Dress?”

“Oh right that’s another thing I’ve learned since Tartaros. I can harness the abilities of my Celestial Spirits when I requip into the Star Dress form.  Each form changes based on the spirit.  I’ve taught Yukino this spell too.  Wanna see?”

“Yeah!” Levy squeals

Hoping off the bed Lucy takes out a key, “Open gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!” She holds the key to her chest, “Star Dress!”  As the gate begins to open, Lucy’s clothing begins to requip into a purple, twin-tailed coat with open shouldered sleeves that attach to a high collar and connects as a body suit.  Black thigh-high boots and her hair is now in a ponytail, two tendrils framing her face.  Sagittarius’ sign is on her left shoulder.  She also now has a bow and arrow in her hands.

“Cool! So you can use their power too?”

“Yup!” she grins as she requips back to her normal clothing.

“I’m so proud of her!” Exclaims Sting, “She’s just amazing!”

“Thanks babe.” She giggles blowing him a kiss that he pretends to catch.

Levy- “Aww, you guys are so cute!”

“There’s other stuff I’ve been learning like Minerva taught me how to teleport short distances and Rufus is teaching me Make Magic. I’m just soaking up whatever I can.”

“I’m really happy for you Lu-chan, it’s nice to see this side of you. Anyways, I better get going, I told Gajeel I wouldn’t be too long.  We’re staying at Bengoshi Inn this week if you need anything.”

“Okay Levy, thanks for coming by!” Levy hugs Lucy and Yukino, and waves to Sting and Rogue as she leaves.  Smiling to herself, _‘Sorry Natsu’s seems you have lost your chance…’_

 

Feeling better, the two couples head back out into Crocus and spend the rest of the day sightseeing. The girls drag the boys shopping and the boys drag them to a weapons demonstration.  They even get to stop at the castle to say hi to Princess Hisui.  After dinner they call it a night and head back to their rooms. 

“So babe can I ask you something?”

“Yes Sting?”

“I heard Levy tell you..” She put a finger to his lips.

“Don’t say it. I don’t love him anymore, I Love you Sting.”

“Say it again,” he grins

Smiling, “I Love You Sting!”

“That’s what I thought!” He smirks, she laughs. “So can I make something official?”  He asks as he drops to one knee….

Pulling a box out of his pocket and opening it.

“Lucy, I know this may seem a little hasty, maybe impulsive, but you are the blonde angel that compliments me, that soothes me, that fights side by side with me. I know there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with.  Will you be my wife?” _‘Before Natsu tries to steal you again..’_

“Oh Sting! Yes! Yes!”  She screams as he places the ring on her finger.  As he starts to stand up she tackles him back to the ground covering his face in kisses.  “I Love You Sting!”

Laughing, he caresses her cheek, “I Love You Too Lucy.”

 

She sits up straddling his waist, she holds her hand out to admire the ring. The band is gold, about 3mm wide.  A 3/4 carat Princess cut diamond sits in the center, flanked by two Round cut Tiger’s Eye stones, smaller embedded diamonds cover the rest of the band.  These Tiger’s Eye stones have a lighter golden color to them. “Sting, this is so beautiful.” She exclaims. 

“I had it custom made for you, I thought the Tiger’s Eye compliments your hair. Not to mention we are Sabertooth _‘Tigers’_.  I’m glad you like it.” He smiles.  

“I Love it!” she squeals again

“It’s still not as beautiful as you.”

“Aww, that deserves a kiss.” She smirks, leaning down and plants one on his lips. He pulls her back down and rolls her onto her back kissing her more passionately, she bites his lip hard. 

“Someone’s feisty!” he grins as he starts to kiss her neck, his hands start to grope her breasts, moving down her stomach to her thighs. She runs her hands through his hair pulling them a little when he reaches her thighs.

“Take me Sting,” she purrs in his ear.

“Yes maam!” As he undoes her top and removes her skirt and panties. He stands up pulling off his shirt and undoing his belt, she pulls his pants down, boxers coming with it.  She flashes a grin at him.  “You little!” he exclaims, dropping back down on top her. 

Their kisses getting harder, rougher as they grope at each other, rolling on the bed. Breathing a little hard he sits back on his heels pulling her up to him.  She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his hair back to get better access to his neck.  She nibbles on his ears, moving down his neck to his chest.  As she sucks hard on his nipples she pushes him down to his back. 

“What are you?”

She continues to move down reaching his abs. Her hands find something hard, she squeezes gently.  “Lucy…” he moans.  Stroking, she adds her lips to the equation.  “Lucc…!” Up and down she moves her head, his back twisting, “Too good, it feels to…”  He grabs her head and pulls her up.  “Not yet” he moans.

Kissing her lips again he flips her onto her back hard. Parting her legs he pulls her by her hips and lifts her legs above his shoulders entering her.  “Sting!” she cries out.  She arches her back.  Her hands gripping his back as he continues….

Emotions are running high as her body begins to glow. White markings develop on her arms, neck, and chest.  Sting follows as his own body begins to glow as well.  Making Love with Dragon Force in effect, things heat up even further.  She grabs onto his neck pulling herself up, canines bared she bites onto his neck.  He gasps.  “Lucy I’m almost!” she releases him about to go for his ear when he bites down hard on her neck as he climaxes.   She moans from both the pain and pleasure, digging her nails into his back leaving angry red marks, and a little bit of blood.  His body slowly stops glowing as does hers.  He kisses her softly on the lips whispering, “Baby, you are so amazing!”               

 

On the rooftop of the inn a man stands, his dragon hearing is picking up things he doesn’t want to hear. _‘He proposed to her and he’s…… My Girl!!’_

 

(Monday)

The next day is the opening day of the Magic Games. The Sabertooth guild gathers in one section of the stands to watch.  Scanning the crowds, Lucy looks for any familiar faces. 

A short distance away she can see members of Lamia Scale, and two young girls amongst them. “Wendy!!” Lucy shrieks.

Turning, “Lucy!!” Wendy calls back waving. 

Sting motions to Lucy, _‘Go ahead’_ so she runs down to Wendy and hugs her.  “Wendy it’s so good to see you! Hi Lyon, Shelia, Jura!” They wave back

“I’m happy to see you too Lucy!”

“So you joined Lamia Scale?”

“Yeah I’ve been training with Shelia.”

“That makes sense, two wind girls.” She chuckles

“And you, you’re with Sabertooth?”

“Yeah, actually Sting is now my fiancé. He proposed last night!”

“What, Oh my, Congratulations!”

“Thanks! So have you seen anyone else?  We ran into Levy and Gajeel yesterday.”

“No, but Laxus and the Thunder Legion are with Blue Pegasus. I also heard Erza, Gray, and Juvia sometimes get together to go on missions but they haven’t joined a guild.”

“Laxus, with Blue Pegasus! I didn’t peg him as the pretty boy type!”

“Er, Lucy may I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“You smell different and you’re giving off a different magic.”

“Oh right, you’re sensing the Dragon Slayer magic?”

“Y-you’re a Dragon Slayer now!”

“Sting’s been teaching me, he also planted a lacrima inside me. But since I was a celestial wizard first, I’ve been combining the two.”

“Wow, a White Celestial Dragon Slayer! That’s pretty cool!”

“I know right!”

“Have you heard from Natsu yet?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything!”

“No, don’t worry Wendy, I’m fine. I’m actually happy again.”

Sting, Yukino, and Rogue now walk over to say hi. “Hey Wendy!”

“Hi you guys! Congratulations Sting, Lucy told me the happy news.”

Pulling Lucy around the waist he grins, “Thanks!”

“Babe, wouldn’t it be fun to host a party one night and any friends we run across we can invite?” Lucy purrs to him.

“Sure Blondie, sounds like it’d be fun.”

“Yay!” she kisses his cheek, “Wendy why don’t you and your friends from Lamia scale come by on Thursday?”

“Sounds like fun, so where?”

“Ken Ha Inn, Sabertooth rented out the whole place.”

“We’ll be there around 7pm.”

“Great, Wendy we’ll see you guys then!”

The friends all head back to their seats. Lucy continues to scan the crowds during the games but doesn’t see anyone else. 

Yukino- “There’s some decent wizards out there.”

Rogue- “But it’s not the same without the bigger ones competing.”

Sting- “Yeah, maybe as the games get harder we’ll see more action!”

 

After dinner they part ways going off on their own as couples. Yukino and Rogue go the aquarium where they run into Milliana and Kagura, inviting them all to come to the party on Thursday.  Lucy and Sting play hide n seek at the castles garden maze until closing.  After, they decide to find a bar for a couple of drinks. 

“Hey I remember this place!” Points Lucy, “Bar Sun is where Fairytail would hang out each day after the games. Let’s go there.” She pulls him in

They sit at the bar, Sting keeping an arm around her waist as they just talk while sipping their cocktails.

“Oi, Blondie!” A woman’s voice calls out. The two blondes turn their heads.  Lucy squeals, “Cana!”

Cana- “Eh, what are you doing here?” as she chugs another beer.

“Just hanging out with my fiancé.” She points to Sting

“Eh! Fiancée!”

“Come on, let me introduce you.” She tugs Cana by the arm.

“Sting, do you remember Cana?”

“Hi Cana, yeah just a little. You used the Fairy Glitter at the last games.”

“Yup, Mavis leant it to me. So how’d you steal Lucy away from pinky?”

“I didn’t, she came willingly.” He grins

“Yeah, but I don’t want to talk about him okay Cana.” Lucy’s eyes plead with hers

“Whatever. So what are you guys doing here?”

“We came to watch the games. Hey are you busy Thursday, we’re having a party at Ken Ha Inn, 7pm.”

“Will there be booze?”

“Of course.”

“I’m there.”

Suddenly, more ruckus comes from the door as Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Juvia walk into the bar. Gajeel and Gray are bickering with each other when Erza slaps both their heads, “It’s Lucy!”  Cana, Lucy and Sting also stop talking as they are now rushed by Erza and Levy.

“It’s turning into a reunion!” Levy sing-songs

The whole group now takes up a couple of tables catching up on lost time. Erza, Gray and Juvia are surprised when they learn of Lucy and Sting’s relationship, even more shocked when they find out she’s now a dragon slayer too.  They don’t however bring up Natsu because Levy has already briefed them on what happened the day before.

At closing time, Lucy invites them all to stop by on Thursday for the party. They agree to come and if they find any of their other friends they’ll invite them too.  Hugging and a few slaps by the guys, everyone heads to their own hotels.

 

Holding hands as they walk back to the inn, Lucy is in a very good mood. “I’m so happy we came Sting, it’s been great seeing old friends, not just from Fairytail but others as well.” She hugs his arm.

“Blondie, I just love seeing you happy.” He coos to her.

 

Unbeknownst to them they are being watched from the shadows. His anger is slowly growing the more he watches the happy couple. _‘Thursday huh, maybe I’ll need to crash a party…’_

 

(Tuesday)

Day 2 of the magic games. Erza, Gray, and Juvia have joined Lucy and the rest of Sabertooth in the stands to watch the games.  In between matches they continue catching up on what they’ve all been up to in the last year.  Erza and Jellal have started dating, he’s supposed to be coming back from a mission tonight.  Gray and Juvia have been officially a couple as well since they had left Fairytail. 

Across the stadium, Lucy’s keener eye sight sees another guild familiar to them. “Hey I think that’s Blue Pegaus over there.”  She point

Squinting, Gray sees Hibiki and next to him Laxus. “Oi, I see Laxus which means the Thunder Legion can’t be far behind.”

“Sting, I’m gonna go say hi, be right back, promise.” She give him a quick peck on the lips before using her teleport magic to appear right behind Hibiki.

“Hey!” she shouts startling them

“Oi, Lucy!” Laxus smiles while raising an eyebrow. “Here by yourself?”

“No, I’m with Sabertooth over there,” she points them out.

“Sabertooth huh, how’d you end up with them?’

“Sting found me in Crocus about 8 months ago and invited me to join. He’s my Fiancée now.”

“That was fast.”

Blushing lightly she shrugs her shoulder, “He swept me off my feet.” “Anyways, Erza, Gray and Juvia are sitting with us.  I’ve run into Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, and Cana too since Sunday.  We’re all going to be partying on Thursday, please all of you come by.”

Hibiki- “Where’s this party at?”    

“Ken Ha Inn, 7pm!”

Hibiki- “Sure we’ll make an appearance.” He smiles.

“Yay! Okay I gotta run, see you guys then!” she disappears, transporting herself back to Sting’s side. “They said they’ll come on Thursday!”

 

That night back in their room, Lucy and Sting are cuddling on the bed, relaxing for the night. “Thank you.”

“For what babe?”

“Putting up with me and my friends.”

“I think most of them are pretty cool.”

“Even though it’s not everyone from Fairytail, I’m content with at least seeing my closest friends, the ones I miss the most.” She squeezes him as she yawns, “I’m so happy right now.” She starts to close her eyes and falls asleep.

Kissing her forehead, “Good night my angel.”  

 

(Wednesday)

Day 3 of the magic games and its tag team competitions. Erza, Gray, and Juvia once again hang out with Lucy and Sabertooth; Levy and Gajeel have also joined them.  Lamia Scale is right nearby so half way through the day Wendy, along with Lyon and Shelia dropped by to say hi.  During the lunch break, Sting tells Lucy she should go have lunch with her friends and he’ll just stay with Yukino and Rogue.  Happy, the old guild mates head to a nearby restaurant.

The conversation starts out light until Erza decides to breach the topic of Natsu.

“Okay Lucy, don’t be mad but I’m going to bring him up. I’m just curious if he’s tried to make contact with you since Sunday.”

“No he hasn’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, I don’t think Sting noticed it so I didn’t want to mention it around him but I get the feeling he has been around, but just out of view.”

“How do you know?”

“I can smell him.” _Sigh._ “I admit I may have overreacted when I saw him but when he tried to attack Sting I just snapped.”

“Don’t feel bad about it; you were just trying to protect Sting. He was doing the same for you.” 

“Yeah I know…”

“Levy, Gajeel have you seen him since then?”

“No I checked the hotel the next morning but they said he never actually stayed there. I have no idea where he went.”

“You said he was pretty shaken up when he finally realized why he got angry, I just hope he doesn’t do something stupid.”

 

Lunch over they go back to the stadium and watch the rest of the games. Before saying their goodbyes, Lucy reminds them to come tomorrow night 7pm to the party 

The Sabertooth members take their leave, the rest hang back to talk.

Erza- “Gajeel, can’t you smell for him?”

“Probably.”

“Then please would you, I want to find him and make sure he’s okay.”

Gajeel starts to sniff the air and walk through the streets of Crocus as the others trail behind him. After a few minutes he’s able to pick up Natsu’s faint smell.  “This way.”

As the scent becomes stronger, they see Lucy and Sting walking into a store.

“Are you sure it’s Natsu’s scent you picked up?” Grumbles Gray

“Yeah, it’s definitely his,” Gajeel growls back

Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel continue looking around the area when Levy stops and starts walking towards an alley next to the store Lucy and Sting are in. “Oi, where are you going?”  The rest run after her.

 

Standing in the shadows, a man in a cloak stands as Levy walks up to him, the others just catching up hear what she says next.   “Natsu?  Are you following her?”

He doesn’t respond, only looks down.

“Hey is it really you flame-brain!” Shouts Gray

Slapping him in the back of the head, Erza chastises him through gritted teeth, “Shh! Lucy might be close by!”

“Sorry.” He stammers as Erza now walks up next to Levy.

“Natsu, what do you think you are doing? Never mind, let’s get you away from here so we can talk.”  She tries to grab his arm and pull.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He calmly responds.

“Yes you are!” she motions to the boys to grab him. Gajeel pins his arms behind his back and Gray grabs his legs.  As Natsu struggles Levy knocks him out, “Solid Script- Sleep!”  His eyes close and head drops down.  Gajeel now throws him over his shoulder and the group leave heading away from the store.

 

“What the hell!!” He rages as he wakes up.

“You’re in a magic holding cell for the moment; it was the safest place we could think of.” Levy tells him.

“Let me out! I have to keep an eye on them!  I need to figure out how to get her BACK!! He roars.

Gray- “Have you been stalking her Natsu, cause if you are you need to stop it.”

“So what if I am!” he growls. “I’m just waiting for the right moment to take her back!”

“What are you going to do, kidnap her? That’s crazy!”

“She should be with me, not Him!!”

“Natsu you need to settle down, or you’re gonna stay in this cell.” Erza calmly explains to him.  “Now please compose yourself.” 

“Ugh!” He lets out dropping to his knees. He places his head in his hands, “This hurts so much!!  Why’d I let this happen, it’s all my fault!  If only I hadn’t left to train!” He cries out…..  Now whispering, “I just wanted to get stronger so I could protect Her…”  Tears are running down his face. 

Levy & Juvia are tearing up, both being held by their guys. Erza whose eyes are also watering walks up to Natsu and hugs him.  “Natsu I am so sorry that this happened.  I really thought that you two were meant to be together, but sometimes fate has other plans for us.  If you truly Love her, you must… accept that she is happier now.”

“I don’t think I can… I don’t know if I can just give her up like that.”

 

(Thursday)

Waking up early that morning, Lucy goes to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for the day. Humming to herself, she’s on cloud-9.  Throwing on just a t-shirt for now she goes back to the bedroom where Sting is still asleep.  Jumping on the bed she startles him, “Morning babe!”  she smiles. 

“Hmm, good morning Blondie, You’re up early.”

“I’m excited, tonight I get to party with my friends!”

Laughing he holds her left hand up looking at the ring. “How’d I get so lucky?” she grins back.

 

Lucy spends the day getting things and the inn ready for the party. Sting had some Master business to tend to in the morning. Levy and Erza drop by to help, Yukino and Rogue as well.  Checking that the food and drinks were delivered on time, decorations set up, and of course their outfits had to be perfect. 

Up in Sting and Lucy’s room, Erza, Levy, and Yukino stand in Lucy’s closet, “I don’t know what to wear.” She sighs.

“As the Master’s Fiancée, it has to be nice and proper.” Suggests Yukino

“Proper, but not boring.” Adds Erza.

“Maybe we could go shopping?” Asks Levy, “I need to find something too.”

“Awesome idea, let’s do that!”

“Not me, I’m good, I can just requip into something. But I’ll tag along for the fun”

“Yukino you’re coming, knowing you, I bet you didn’t bring a fancier dress.”

Blushing, “Me, I-I don’t need to be so dressed up.”      

“Oh come on, we are going to make Rogue’s nose bleed!” Dragging Yukino by the arm the girls head to a dress boutique and start looking through the dresses.  Lucy and Levy find dresses quickly but Yukino took some coaxing to finally agree on one.  They head back to the hotel room where Lucy sees that Sting has returned.  “Hey babe, she runs up and kisses his cheek, us girls are confiscating the room to get ready.  I’ll put your party clothes in Rogue’s room so you can get ready.”

“Dressy clothes, nah I’m fine in what I normally wear.”

Pouting, she hugs his arm and stares in his eyes, “but we need to match..” she batts her eyelashes and smiles.

Sigh, “Alright, I give.”

Giggling, “We’ll be down in an hour half. Don’t worry, you boys will like what you see.”  Kissing him again but on the lips she skips back to her friends and they head to the room.  “I already like what I see,” he yells back as she walks away.  She turns her head and grins.

 

Lucy calls Cancer who appears and helps the girls once they had their dresses on with their hair 

Erza’s ready in seconds, requipping into a crimson red, left side Asymmetric neckline, waist hugging floor length dress. Black roses dot the dress following the asymmetry.  A slit runs up her left side all the way up to her upper thighs.  Black heels and Onyx drop earrings finish out the accessories.   Her hair is half pulled up half down, the hair that’s pulled up is now braided and wrapped around her head, the rest are wave curled to cascade down her back.

Levy went a little simpler tonight with an off the shoulder tangerine cocktail style dress. An empire waist, flowing out ending at her upper thighs in the front, to her knees in the back.  A gold 1 inch headband in her hair, A name ‘IRON’ pendant around her neck.  Cancer waves her hair in the flapper-style to accent the headband. 

Lucy helps Yukino get ready who has chosen a Cerulean blue Low ‘V” Cut neckline top that barely holds in her breasts, A-Line length skirt that reaches the floor. It wasn’t body hugging but you could still see her curves, definitely not something she’d normally wear.  When the skirt moved a semi high slit in the front was revealed.  Cancer accents her hair with star hairpins.   

Finally it’s Lucy’s turn. She chose a blood red dress with a sweetheart corset bust that is covered with gold crystals that tapers and trails down the front and sides of the body hugging floor length skirt.  A slit runs along her left hip.  A high neck covering type necklace around her neck made of different gold and red stones.  Her hair is done up in a higher loose bun of braids and curls to show off her neck.  Thin gold strings with matching stones as her necklaces are inter-weaved in her hair.                        

“Thank you Cancer, we all look gorgeous!”

“You’re welcome Ebi.” He bows and disappears.

“Come on girls, let’s go down stairs, the party is about to start!”

 

As the elevator opens, the 4 girls step out quieting the room. “People are already here.  We better find our guys.”  Levy states.  But before they can move their boys find them, apparently when Jellal and Gajeel came to the Inn, Sting and Rogue already told them the girls were upstairs getting ready. 

Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Jellal stand with mouths agape, all they can do is stare. Walking up to them Erza speaks first grinning, “Alright, you know we’re gorgeous, you can close your mouths now.”  But they continue to stand stunned and silent, wide-eyed and almost drooling.  So Erza turns back to the girls, shrugs her shoulders and says, “Come on”

They each walk to their boyfriends.

Gajeel- “Shrimp! You look so pretty!” he picks her ups and kisses her roughly on the lips

Holding out his arm, Rogue stumbles over his words- “Wow, Yukino, I, I’m speechless. You’re so beautiful!”  She just blushes red as she weaves her arm through his

Stammering Jellal takes her hand- “Erza that dress on you, you’re just g-gorgeous.”

Sting can’t move; his feet are stuck to the ground. _“Breathtaking”_ he manages to utter.  His eyes are wide as he watches her move towards him.  She reaches out her hand to caress his cheek, _“Angel”_ he whispers placing his hand over hers.  “The heavens above are weeping over your beauty.”

Her eyes glass over; a smile crossing her face as he pulls her close to him and kisses her lips. She runs her hands through his hair as they part.  “You look very handsome yourself.”

Gray- “Ahem!”

The couples turn.

“If you guys are done making out, we’re here to party remember?!”

“Way to ruin the moment Gray!” Erza tries to punch him but Jellal holds her back.

Coming out of his trance Sting puts his arm around Lucy and makes a speech. “Hi everyone!  On behalf of the Sabertooth guild we’d like to welcome you.  There’s lots of food and drinks so let’s get this party started!”  Cheers ring out in the room.  Music starts to play and they all start to mingle, many faces are familiar in the crowd.  Members of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Puppy, and Mermaid Heel are all there.  Screams are heard every so often as people run into old friends. 

 

Former Fairytail members congregate in one area of the ballroom to catch up. Aside from the ones that she’s already met up with; a few more wander in having heard about the party through the grapevine.  Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, and Kinana.  Jet, Droy, Warren, and Max.  Mest .  Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba.   Lucy couldn’t be more thrilled.  When Warren walks in Levy asks him to use his telepathy to tell everyone, except Lucy, not to talk about Natsu at all which he does.  A few people asking why, but he just tells them he doesn’t know.

 

“So Lucy, engaged huh?” asks Mira with her eyebrows raised.

“Yeah,” she shows them the ring.

“Wow, it’s beautiful!” she squeals.

“Not as beautiful as her,” Sting exclaims as he walks up to them

“Mira, you guys remember Sting?”

“How could we forget, you guys were a big help with Tartaros.”

Running his hand in his hair, “Yeah I guess so.” He grins

Kissing Lucy on the cheek, “Just wanted to check up on ya babe, you doin alright?”

“It’s been amazing to see so many from Fairytail!”

“Well I’m glad you’re happy Blondie. I’ll be by Rogue if you need me.”

“Okay!” She gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Wendy- “You guys are so cute together!”

“Hey we heard you have some new powers too?!” Asks Lisanna

“Hmm, oh yeah I’m a Celestial Dragon Slayer.”

“DRAGON SLAYER!” The group cries out stunned, some mouths agape.

“Yeah, I.”

 

An explosion is heard in the hallway leading to the ballroom. Suddenly the doors fly open knocking a few people down.  “Where is She!” they hear a roar

Sting and Rogue are the first to the door with others like Gray, Jellal and Gajeel close behind. “Shit” yells Gajeel.

“You!” Natsu bellows as he sees Stings.  “You took her away from me! She was mine, I Loved Her First!”

Now Lucy comes running with Levy, Erza, and others. “Natsu.” She whispers.  _‘He said he Loved me’_ , her hand going to her face.  Some of her old feelings for him begin to make their way to the surface as she watches Natsu and Sting square off.

“I told you Pinky, Lucy is not yours, you’re the idiot who left her behind! It’s not my fault, it’s not hers, it’s YOUR’S!”  Sting growls back.  “She was so happy until you came back and had to ruin it.”

“F’You Sting, I know it was my fault, but I Love her and I won’t give her up without a fight!”

“Bring it on!” screams Sting

Natsu launches the first attack. “Fire Dragon’s Roar!”

Dodging, Sting quickly counters, “White Dragon’s Holy Breath!” this one grazes Natsu throwing him through a wall.

They hear a roar from the hole in the wall, as they see Natsu come running through it.

“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist” he yells heading for Sting as Sting prepares for another counter.

At that moment, seeing her mate being attacked sends Lucy into a rage. Her body begins to glow as she runs between the two men; she screams, “Celestial Dragon Force!”   Flaring even brighter the closer Natsu gets, white scale like markings appear on her face, arms, and neck, she screams again, “Leo Star Dress!” as she requips into her Leo form but being in Dragon Force her hair is not tied up but flying behind her.  “Stay away from him!” she snarls at Natsu.  “Don’t make me hurt you!”

Natsu stops in his tracks, “But Lucy?! I can’t lose you!  I Love You!” he cries

“You should have thought about that before you left me behind, heartbroken and devastated!” She screams.” Even more enraged than before.  “I cried so much when you left, I cried for weeks!  After a couple of months I finally started to move on..” she starts to cry. “and that’s when Sting found me.  He’s made me so happy and now you are ruining that!”  “AHHH! White Dragon Regulus Claw!” she tries to run towards Natsu as Sting tries to stop her.

Natsu, not wanting to fight Lucy takes the blow and is hurled against a table breaking it. Lucy moves for a second blast when Sting grabs her arm, he wraps his around her waist hugging her to him tight.  “Stop Lucy, you don’t have to do that.  Shh, It’s okay, baby, just calm down.” he speaks softly to her.  Slowly, her clothing requips back to her party dress, her Dragon Force dissipates.  She buries her face in his chest, still sobbing but lightly now.  “Can’t you see how upset she is?!  Natsu, you should leave now.” He hisses. “You’ve caused enough pain already.”

Defeated and Devastated Natsu hangs his head. Gray walks up to him and tries to comfort him.  “Get away from me Gray!  I just want to be alone for now.”  He screams as he leaves the room.

Sting- “Sorry everyone, please feel free to stay if you like, but I think I should take Lucy upstairs. Rogue could you stay here and attend to things for me?”

“Of course Sting.”

Levy runs up to Lucy, “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Thanks Levy, but I’ll be okay. Maybe you could come by for lunch tomorrow?” giving a half-hearted smile

“Okay Lu-chan, I’ll come by. It’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

Lucy nods, and Sting takes her to their room.

 

After Lucy and Sting have left the room, Erza asks Gajeel and Gray to go after Natsu and keep an eye on him. The party goes on for about another hour before guests start to leave. 

Upstairs, Sting holds Lucy who has finally calmed back down. Speaking softly, “I appreciate it babe but you don’t have to keep protecting me from Natsu.”    

“I guess it’s just instinct.” She whispers.

He lifts her chin, “I feel the same way, but from now on how bout we fight side by side huh?”

Smiling, “Okay.”

Moving away from her still holding her arms at length, “Now back to you, I didn’t really have a chance to take in my eye candy for the night. This dress is absolutely stunning on you!  But all I wanna do is tear it off!”  

"Just don’t rip it,” she purrs, “I Like this dress.”

“Ohh Blondie!” he undoes the corset and starts to pull the dress down. She removes his jacket and shirt running her hands on his abs before wrapping her arms around his waist.  He yanks the necklace off and throws it across the room, sucking hard on her neck.  They spend the rest of the night making love…..

 

[Knocking]

“Ugh, who is it!” Sting yells

“Um, it’s me Levy.”

 _‘Crap’_   Pushing on Lucy, “Get up it’s Levy.”

“Huh! Oh Levy!  Hold on I’ll be right there!”  They both scramble out of bed and throw some clothes on.  Lucy rushes to the door and opens it.  “Good morning Levy!”

“Lu-chan, am I interrupting?”

“No, we were still waking up.”

Laughing she points to the love marks on Lucy’s neck, “Uh-huh.”

Blushing, “Oh, t-that was from last night.”

“Now I know why you wear the high necklace.” “Anyways, me, Erza, and Wendy wanna take you out to lunch.  Can you come?”

Lucy turns to Sting who nods. “Yeah, let me put on something nicer. Come inside.”

Sting keeps Levy company as Lucy heads back to the bedroom to get ready.

“I’m sorry about Natsu,” Levy tells Sting.

“It’s okay, I can understand wanting to fight for who you love.”

Smiling, “I never got to say thank you to you for making Lu-chan so happy, it’s nice to see her like that again.”

“You’re welcome.” He replies

“But remember, you hurt her and you’ll have the rest of her family to deal with.” she winks at him

“I’d expect nothing less from Fairytail.” He grins

 

“Okay I’m ready!” Lucy sing-songs

Walking up to her, Sting puts his arms around her and kisses her on the lips, “Have fun, but behave today! I know you girl types can be a little naughty when you’re together!”

Laughing, “We’ll try our best!” 

Levy and Lucy leave meeting up with Wendy and Erza in the lobby. After hugging the four girls head out.

“Lu-chan, I need to stop by my room to get something before we go to lunch.”

“Okay.”

 

As soon as they reach Levy’s hotel room and opens the door, she can smell him. “What the hell Levy!”

“Lucy, please he just wants to say goodbye, he promises not to do anything stupid. We’ll be right out here if you need us.”

Sighing, “Fine!” They close the door behind them leaving Natsu and Lucy alone together

Speaking softly, “Please come sit by me Lucy.” He pats the bed 

Hesitantly she complies but leaves a couple of feet between them and stares at the floor.

“I-I want to apologize for everything that’s happened after Tartaros… Will you please look at me Lucy!” she looks up from the floor.

“In all the years we’ve known each other, would I ever knowingly do anything to hurt you?”

“No.” she utters under her breath

With tears in his eyes, “I never, ever meant to hurt you. If I wasn’t stupid enough to realize the pain I’d cause by leaving you I would never have done it!  I just wanted to get stronger so I could protect You, and Fairytail.  I mean if I had been stronger maybe you wouldn’t have had to lose Aquarius, maybe the guild wouldn’t have been destroyed.  I feel like it was my fault all that happened…. But all I did was hurt the very people who count on me, I hurt the very one that I love more than anything in this world.” _Exhale_ “It’s okay if you hate me.  I’m just happy that you are happy, even if it’s not with me….”

“Look I’m sorry too for over reacting. But when you tried to attack Sting I reacted out of instinct to protect my loved one.”

“I understand that feeling.” Her eyes widen and start to water. She looks back to the floor.

 “and I don’t hate you Natsu.”  She whispers

“You don’t?”

“I’m upset, but, I, I could never truly hate someone I used to Love for so long…”

“You really did love me?”

With tears in her eyes she looks back at him, “Yes.”

“Lucy, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot!  I should have figured this out sooner!” Tears now drip down his face

“It’s okay Natsu.” She moves closer to him and hugs him, “I’ve moved on for the most part and you will too.”

“No I won’t.” he pouts.

Pulling back to look in his eyes, but keeping her hands on his shoulders, “I thought the same way. But eventually I did.”

“No, you’re the only one, the perfect girl for me. I don’t care if I’m single for the rest of my life.  I will never Love anyone else as much as I Love You!” He stares into the big brown eyes that have enraptured his heart.

“Natsu..” She stares back. All her old feelings for him flood her brain and heart, confused, she feels mixed up, _‘Do I still Love Him? Yes! But No, I Love Sting Now, he’s my mate, my Fiancee, but I can’t help it! I don’t know what to do! I should get out of here before._  

Natsu can’t stop himself, he grabs her and kisses brusquely her on the lips. She returns his kiss for a brief moment caught up in her own feelings before pushing him away.   “Natsu stop, I, I can’t do this!”

“Seems like you still Love Me Lucy.”

“Don’t, please, Natsu, don’t make me do this. I-I’m engaged now.  And I don’t want to hurt Sting.”  She whimpers

“Just answer one question and I’ll stop, I promise.”

“What’s that?”

“Tell me if you Still Love me.”

She pauses, thinking it over. “Yes, I do.”

“Then I’ll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. But the second Sting screws up, I’m stealing you back. 

With that he lets her go. She stares at him.  Seconds pass between them before she nods and stands up.  Opening the door she sees Levy and the others waiting for her.  She takes one last glance at Natsu before ushering the girls away, “Come on, let’s get to lunch before Sting gets worried and comes looking for me.”

 

During lunch the girls don’t bring up Natsu. Lucy tries to enjoy herself but she feels torn.  _‘I can’t believe I kissed him back! God, I hope Sting doesn’t find out!’_   They tell her after the magic games all the Fairytail members that they’ve found will be heading back to Magnolia; they plan to revive the guild. 

“That’s so awesome you guys!”

Levy- “I can use my connections at the Magic Counsel to push it through quicker.”

“Awe, well at least I’ll have somewhere to visit everyone now!”

“Yeah and hopefully as more members find out they’ll eventually come back too!” exclaims Erza.

 

On their way back to the inn, Wendy pulls Lucy to the side.

“Lucy, you need to know I can smell Natsu on you and Sting will too.” She whispers.

“What!” “Oh no!”

“Calm down. Just tell him that Natsu stopped at the restaurant to apologize and tell you goodbye, you hugged him and that was that.”

“Y, yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks Wendy!”

“No problem.” She smiles

 

The girls say their good-byes in the lobby and Lucy heads back to the room. Bracing herself she opens the door.  Empty. _‘I wonder where he went’_ she thinks so she walks to Rogues and Yukino’s room and as she’s about to knock she hears Sting’s voice inside.  “I hope she gets back soon, I hate being away from her for too long knowing Natsu’s around in this city.” _‘Crap’_ she panics. _‘Shh, breathe you can do this, he did stop by at lunch to apologize, he hugged you and left. That’s all that happened!’_

 

[Knock Knock]

“It’s Lucy! I smell her!” Sting screams. Running to the door he opens it and tackles her.  “Blondie your back!  But!!  I smell him on you!!” his eyes narrow.

“It’s nothing; he stopped by the restaurant to apologize. I told him I forgave him but to not bother us anymore.  He said his goodbyes, we hugged and he left.  That’s all.”

He just stares at her. She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear, “Sting, if I wanted to leave you for him, I just wouldn’t have come back here.  Remember, it was I who marked you first.  I’m not going anywhere.” She purrs

 _Sigh_ , “I’m sorry Blondie, so he’s gone?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Great!”

Rogue- “Alright love birds, do you guys wanna catch the last half of the games?”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

On the way Lucy tells Sting that Fairytail is going to get back together. “Yay, we’ll have competition again!”  He snickers causing her to chuckle.

“And I’ll have somewhere to visit my friends again!”

 

 

 

Time skip 6 months later

 

She holds his head in her hands, His pink hair now stained with blood, she cradles his body as tears flow down her face. “I should have been here sooner!” _Bellowing in pain._ “Why’d you try to fight him alone?..” She whimpers.


End file.
